Kiss me
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Awkwardness". / 二度目のデート。/ Their second date. Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 02 : Kiss me

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Awkwardness". / 二度目のデート。/ Their second date.

Rating : T (There are some mentions for sexual activities)

Spoilers : S7#3(霊安室の声/Toe Tags), S8#12(第七の地獄/Grissom's Divine Comedy)-from cut scene

AN : 二人がイチャイチャするだけのお話です。サラはこんな風に甘えるかな？いや甘えるはず！という願望で書きました。/ Fluffy!

* * *

グリッソムがラボのオフィスで書類を読んでいるとき、開けてあるドアを、小気味よくノックする音がした。  
顔を上げると、サラが立っていた。  
「どうも」  
「やあ」  
「今いい？」  
「どうぞ」  
笑顔で迎える。  
彼女はドアの前に立ったまま、少し迷っているようだった。  
「どうした？」  
「・・・閉めても？」  
ドアを軽く振り返る仕草に、グリッソムは軽く首をかしげ、それから頷いた。  
「いいよ」  
サラはドアを閉め、それから数歩だけ、中に入った。  
立ち止まり、ちょっと頬をかいて、それから尋ねた。  
「この後、予定ある？」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外し、サラを見た。  
彼女は少しだけ照れたように笑った。  
それを見て、グリッソムはしたり顔で頷いた。  
「空いているよ」  
にやりと笑う彼に、サラはホッとしたように頷いた。  
「じゃ、食事でも行く？」  
「もちろん」  
笑顔を返し、グリッソムは書類を軽く持ち上げた。  
「これだけ片付けてから行く」  
「じゃあ、車で待ってる」  
「君の車？」  
「どっちでもいいけど」  
グリッソムは少し考え、  
「私の車で行こう」  
そう提案した。  
「分かった」  
サラは短く答えて、部屋を出ようとした。  
「ちなみに、私は明日は非番だ」  
その背に向かってグリッソムが言うと、サラは振り返り、片眉を上げて見せた。  
「知ってる」  
「予定はない」  
「だから？」  
サラが小さく笑う。彼の魂胆は、もちろん分かっていた。  
「別に」  
グリッソムも笑って誤魔化した。  
二度目のデートは、こうして、当日決まった。

警察関係者があまり行かない店を探すのに少し手間取ったが、街の西の外れのダイナーで食事をした。ビールは互いに1杯だけ飲んだ。楽しく会話を交わし、最近ちょっとした異常気象が起きているのを議論したりした。  
食事を終え、店を出て、駐車場の外れに止めた車まで、並んで歩く。  
少し肌寒いな、とグリッソムが思ったとき、腕が温もりに包まれた。  
サラが腕を組んできたのだった。  
思わず彼女を見る。  
彼女はグリッソムの肩に頭を乗せて寄りかかってきた。  
グリッソムは少し驚いた。外でこんな風に甘えてくるとは。あまりそういうことをしそうに思っていなかったので、意外だった。  
だが、甘えられれば男は嬉しい。  
優しく笑いかけると、サラは彼をのぞきこむようにして、微笑みながら言った。  
「ね、キスして」  
グリッソムは更に驚いた。  
こんな可愛い要求をするとは。  
今日は意外続きだ。  
だがもちろん、こんな可愛いおねだりが嬉しくない男はいない。甘いときめきが、胸をいっぱいにした。  
足を止め、グリッソムは彼女の顔を引き寄せた。  
軽いくちづけで、と思ったが、サラが彼の首に腕を回してきたので、彼女の望みはそうではないことが分かった。  
彼女の唇に触れるのは4日ぶりだった。  
たった4日、されど4日。  
触れてみて、どんなにその感触に焦がれていたかを、思い知らされた。  
情熱的なキスを交わし、顔を離したとき、彼女はふふっと笑った。どこか満足げに、長めの息を吐いた。  
それから、ふと自分のしたことが恥ずかしくなったらしく、急に顔を背けると早足で歩き始めた。  
組んだ腕を引っ張られるように歩きながら、グリッソムは内心で思っていた。  
今さら恥ずかしがっても、遅いぞ。  
もう、私は火がついた。

車に乗り込むと、エンジンをかけ、それからグリッソムはサラを見やった。  
「あー、サラ」  
「なに？」  
サラは窓枠に肘をつき、その手に頭を乗せて彼を見た。  
グリッソムは数秒躊躇ったが、  
「今夜はうちに来ないか？」  
一瞬サラを見て、うつむいた。  
サラは頭を起こした。少し驚いたようだった。そして少し口元を動かした後、  
「い、いいわよ」  
平静を装って答えたが、彼が  
「いい？」  
と視線を向けると、慌てて逸らした。  
耳がほんのり赤くなったのを、グリッソムは見逃さなかった。  
ほっとしたようにひとつ息を吐いて、車を出す。  
それから少しからかうように笑って言った。  
「着替えがあると、ゆっくり出来るぞ」  
サラが盛大に溜め息をつき、額に手を当てた。  
「どうする？取りに行くか？」  
ちらりと横目でそんな彼女を見る。  
サラは唇をとがらせ、それから言いづらそうにボソボソと喋った。  
「・・・あるから、大丈夫」  
グリッソムは驚いた。  
「持ってきたのか？」  
「ロッカーに」  
サラが強く遮った。  
「ロッカーに置いてあったのを、その」  
ラボにはシャワーが有り、捜査で汚れたり、徹夜仕事になったりしたときなど、自由に使用することが出来る。そのために、着替えをロッカールームに常備しておくのがベテラン捜査官の常識だった。  
その予備の着替えを、持ってきたらしい。  
何か言ってからかってやろうと思ったグリッソムだったが、可哀想にサラは首まで真っ赤にして俯いてしまっていた。眉を少し上げて笑っただけで、勘弁してあげることにした。  
あまり言って怒らせたら元も子もない。  
今夜のメインイベントは、これからだ。  
お姫様には、出来るだけ機嫌良くいてもらわないと、メインディッシュにたどり着けなかったら困る。

グリッソムの自宅に入ると、サラは興味津々であちこちを見て回った。彼の腕を引いて、彼の趣味の置物などを、あれは何、これは何、と質問して回った。  
グリッソムもまた、彼女が興味を示してくれたことが嬉しくて、聞かれていないことも延々と説明した。サラはそんな彼の説明を飽きずに聞いていた。  
一通り見て回ると、紅茶を淹れて一息ついた。サラは彼の書斎にあった本のいくつかを挙げ、感想を言ったり彼の意見を聞きたがったりした。  
語りながら、グリッソムは彼女がこんなにも饒舌だったかと新鮮に驚いていた。  
彼が時々嫌みや毒のあることを言うと、彼女は皮肉たっぷりに応酬した。  
愉しかった。  
初めてのデートでも、そうだった。彼女との会話がなにより愉しかったのだ。  
グリッソムはたまに、言葉遊びをする。そこには毒があったり皮肉があるのは、彼の性格によるものだ。だがそれがサラの少しひねくれた物言いとよく噛み合うことが分かった。  
しかし、言葉遊びでは彼女も負けてはいなかった。彼女は驚く早さで、彼の意図を汲み取り、そしてそれをいなしたりやり返す言葉を選び、発した。さすがはクロスワードの達人である。  
勿論さらに言い返してやり込めることも出来たが、彼女を口撃することが目的ではない。仕方ないので、今度はただの意地悪を言う。すると、当然、彼女はむくれる。  
そんな顔を見ると、ああ可愛い、と愛しさが募る。  
三十を過ぎた女性に、可愛い、は失礼なのだろうが、それが偽らざる気持ちだった。  
グリッソムはサラの頬を撫でた。  
手のひらから紅茶のカップを抜き取り、唇を寄せる。  
サラが少し戸惑ったような表情を見せたので、グリッソムは少々気を悪くした。  
なぜ驚く？  
さっき自分だっておねだりしたじゃないか。  
「どうした？」  
サラは何回かまばたきをした。  
「だって、急にするから」  
グリッソムは更にムッとした。  
「私たちは恋人同士だ。キスくらい、いつしたっていいだろう」  
「・・・そ、そうね」  
サラはなぜか苦笑いした。  
男って、なんの脈絡もなくキスしたりするものなのか、と思ったのだが口にはしなかった。そんな雰囲気の話をしていたはずじゃないのに。ムードもへったくれもない。  
彼はロマンチストだけど、ムード作りは苦手、というか意識してなさそうだ。  
サラはまたふふっと笑った。  
そういうところは、普通の男と変わらないらしい。そんなにたくさんの男を知ってるわけじゃないけど、キャサリンの話や色んな本から仕入れた情報によれば、男はムードをぶちこわしたり、そもそも気を遣わないものらしい。  
「もう、寝るか？」  
グリッソムがいきなり言った。  
サラは声を立てて笑った。  
ほら。考えたそばから。  
「何がおかしい」  
もうちょっと色気のある手順を踏んでほしいとか、そんな文句を言っても、きっと伝わらないのだろう。  
「なんでもない。ちょっと、思い出し笑い」  
サラは誤魔化し、それから、咳払いをした。  
こういうことが不得手な自分だから、彼のリードを期待していたが、難しそうだ。諦めよう。  
サラはグリッソムをまっすぐ見て、「ムードもへったくれもない」調子で、言った。  
「シャワー貸して」  
彼が一瞬呆気にとられ、それから嬉しそうに顔をほころばせる。その笑みの半分はにやけによるものだとしても、許してあげる。  
「いいとも」  
タオルの準備にいそいそと向かうのを、サラは半ばあきれ気味に、半ばホッとしたように見送った。  
これを言うのに、あたしがどれだけ頑張ったか、彼には分かっているのだろうか？

サラが戻ると、グリッソムはベッドで待っててと言って自分もシャワーを浴びに行った。が、さすがにそれは気が引けたし、寝てしまいそうだったので、ぶらぶらとまた室内を歩いた。  
バスローブは彼のを借りた。少し大きくて、そして彼のニオイがした。  
水をもらってもいいかしら、とキッチンへ向かう。  
冷蔵庫が目に入った。  
その扉に、ふと既視感を感じて立ち止まる。  
理由はすぐに分かった。  
サラは周りを見回し、グリッソムがまだいないのを確認し、それを扉に留めている磁石から外した。  
驚きと、そして次に嬉しさが込み上げた。  
あの頃のことを、彼も覚えていてくれているんだ・・・  
それは写真だった。  
随分若いグリッソムとサラの、微妙な距離でおさまった、ぎこちない笑顔の写真。  
初めて会った研修の、最終日に頼んで撮ってもらった。本当は食事に誘いたかったのに、結局言い出せなかった。質問をネタに、何度も話しかけて試みたが、最後まで言えなかった。勇気が無かった。  
当時のサラは、まだこの仕事を始めて日が浅かった。彼はもう、ベガスでは有名な鑑識捜査のスペシャリストで、講師だった。  
はじめ、サラには彼の講義は退屈に思えた。しかし、なぜか時々彼と目が合っている気がして、そのうち気になり始めた。  
彼の質問の仕方が独特で、だんだん気に入った。もっと話したいと思い始めた。  
どう考えても、一目惚れに近かった。  
なぜだったんだろう。  
写真を手に取り、互いの若さに少し苦笑しながら、サラは追想にふけっていた。  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムの声が突然背後でした。  
サラは彼を振り向き、何も言わずに写真に視線を戻した。  
持っててくれたんだ、そう言いたかったが、うまく声にならない。  
グリッソムが写真をのぞき込み、それからそっとサラの肩を抱いた。  
「今度、二人で写真を撮ろうか」  
優しい申し出に、サラは笑みを浮かべた。  
「ええ」  
そして、自然に唇が重なった。  
そう、出来るじゃない・・・そう思ったのも束の間、  
「ベッドに行こうか？」  
グリッソムの囁きで笑いそうになる。  
だが、彼にしては、優しくて熱のある囁きだった。これが精一杯なら、許してあげないと。  
私だって人のことは言えないのだから。  
「いいわよ」  
サラは優しく微笑み、ささやくように応えた。

肩に何かが触れる感触に、サラは目を覚ました。うっすらを目を開け、景色を認識しようとするが、なぜか認識出来ない。  
見慣れないナイトテーブル、壁の色、バスルームが見えるはずの場所に、扉が見えない。  
徐々に覚醒するにつれ、そうだ、ここは自宅ではないと思い出した。  
肩に触れている何かは、指だろうか。うなじから肩甲骨に向かって、撫で続けている。  
「ん・・・」  
瞼を頑張って引き上がる。眠りに落ちる前の余韻を、思い出そうとする本能を抑えながら。  
隣の「気配」が、彼女をのぞき込んだ。  
「サラ。起こしたか？」  
「ん・・・」  
もう一度、言葉にならない吐息をついて、サラは時計を探した。  
うなじに触れているのは、今は指ではなかった。  
彼が唇を押し当てているのは、分かった。  
時計を二度、確認する。もしかして、たっぷり一眠りしたつもりだったけど、本当はほんの一瞬眠りに落ちただけかと思ったのだ。  
だが、目に入った時計が指し示している時間は、狂っているのでなければ、彼女にとっての「朝」の時間だった。  
「グリス･・・ギルバート」  
呼びかけた名前を、訂正する。  
夕べ、理性があるうちは、彼が何度も訂正してきたのを覚えている。長年の癖で、まだ彼をファーストネームで呼ぶことに馴れていなかった。  
理性を失った後は、どう呼んでいたか、彼がそれにクレームを付けてきたかどうか、覚えていない。彼だって覚えてないだろう。  
首筋に落とされる感触は、間違いなく彼の唇の物だった。  
「何してるの」  
次いで彼の指を、背中から腰に向かって感知すると、一気に目が覚めた。  
「ちょっと」  
そういうのは、好きじゃない。まして。  
「あたしこの後仕事なんだけど」  
だが彼はお構いなしに、唇を、指を進めた。  
その指先の情熱。  
眠る前なら、サラは喜んでその熱に溶かされただろう。その余韻は、確かに体に残ってはいる。  
「ねえ、ギルバート」  
聞いているのかいないのか、彼が首筋を吸い上げる。彼の指は腰から胸元へと滑り込んできた。  
「ねえ、あたし、寝起きは嫌なんだけど」  
彼の指が、下着の間に侵入するのを、サラは何とか阻止しようとした。  
しかし体はまだ覚醒していないのか、それとも「眠る前」の余韻のせいか、緩慢にしか動かない。  
なぜだろう。  
夕べ、彼は満足したはずだった。それなのに。  
この間もそうだった。あのときはほとんど間髪を入れずに、だったが。  
これでは、まるで。  
男性が朝、そういう状態になることは知ってはいる。若い頃は、それに付き合うこともあったが、本音を言えば、寝ぼけている状態での行為は、あまり好きではなかった。  
なぜなら、自分を制御しきれないから。  
もちろん、最後には理性はどこかへ行ってしまうのだが、本能を剥き出しにすることに、彼女は強烈な抵抗感を持っている人間だった。だからそれが長時間に及ぶことは避けたかった。  
寝起きのまどろみの時間を、純粋に楽しみたいのもある。  
そして、寝起きのまどろみの時間は、本能をたやすく剥き出しにしてしまう。  
だから、嫌なのだ。  
彼の指がついに下着のホックを外した。  
サラは逃げようとしたが、すでに遅すぎた。  
彼の指によって与えられた甘美な疼きに、サラはあっけなく陥落した。

「大丈夫か？」  
突っ伏したまま呼吸を整えている彼女に問うと、なぜか彼女はこちらを睨み付けた。  
そしてぷいっと向こうを向いてしまった。  
少しだけ申し訳ない気持ちで、グリッソムはサラの髪を撫でた。  
確かに少し嫌がっていた。もう一度彼女がやめてと言ったら、やめるつもりだった。かなりの理性が必要だっただろうが。  
だが、そう思いつつ、彼女が意味のある言葉を言えなくする手段を、すでに彼はいくつか知っていた。  
ちょっとずるかった。大人げなかった。  
「ん・・・」  
余韻を乗せた溜め息を、彼女が何度かつく。  
やがてその呼吸が落ち着き、穏やかになった。  
グリッソムはふと我に返り、時計を見た。  
「あー、サラ？」  
寝かせてやりたいのはやまやまだが。  
「そろそろ起きないと、遅刻するぞ」  
「んん」  
彼女の気怠い声がする。眠りに落ちかけているのだ。  
やはり、無理をさせすぎた。  
グリッソムは大いに反省した。  
遅刻の原因が自分では、シャレにならない。  
「サラ、起きた方がいい」  
体を揺すると、彼女はむくりと頭を持ち上げた。  
それから、顔をこちらに向け、  
「誰のせいよ」  
と言って彼をまた睨んだ。  
「・・・すまない」  
思わず謝った。  
サラはまた顔を背け、それからえいやっと体を起こした。カバーで体を隠しながら、ごそごそとしていたかと思うと、中から下着を取りだした。  
それから足をまたごそごそし始めた。  
何を探しているか分かったので、グリッソムはそれを差し出した。  
「これかな？」  
目の前に差し出された物に、サラは顔をしかめ、グリッソムを振り返ってまた睨み付けた。  
目の縁まで赤くして、それを無言で奪い取ると、サラはそれらを手に持ったままベッドを出ようとした。  
そして床に落ちていたローブを拾い、羽織って立ち上がった。  
それは夕べ早々に彼がそこに落とした物だった。  
「着けないのか？」  
彼は純粋に不思議に思って聞いたのだが、彼女は今度こそ本気で怒ったような顔をした。  
「仕事行く前に、シャワー借りる」  
それだけ言うと、首を横に振りながら、バスルームへ消えていった。  
「どうぞ」  
グリッソムはほんの僅かに、ばつが悪そうに答えた。

君が悪い、という言葉を、グリッソムは胸の内で呟いた。  
目覚めたときは爽やかな気分だった。とてもハッピーな眠りだったから。  
しかし彼女の寝顔を見ていたら、その髪を撫でていたら、どうにも気分が盛り上がってしまった。  
特に、彼女が駐車場で「キスして」と言ってきたときの、彼女の表情や瞳を思い出したら、また胸が甘い疼きで溢れてしまった。  
あのときの、甘やかな視線。ほんの僅か、潤んでいたように見えた瞳。  
そして、柔らかで繊細な、唇と舌の感触。離れた後で彼女が漏らした、湿り気を帯びた吐息。  
あれがどれだけ彼を煽ったか、彼女にはおそらく自覚がないだろう。  
夕べ、甘やかな余韻の中で、なぜ駐車場でキスをしたがったのか尋ねた。  
「だって・・・キスしたかったから」  
サラはそう言い、ふと眉を上げて笑った。  
「恋人同士なんだから、いつキスしたくなってもいいでしょ？」  
それを聞いたグリッソムも笑った。つい先ほど彼がそう言ったばかりだった。  
それから彼女は、ちょっと彼の髭をもてあそんだ。  
「その、"恋人同士"っていうのが、なんだか嬉しくて」  
恋人なんだから、腕を組みたいなと思い、組んでみたら、前回のデート以来、キスがしたかったことを思い出したのだと言う。  
それを聞いて、なんとも嬉しい気分になった。  
今日はいろいろと彼の心をくすぐってくれる彼女だった。  
「そんなに、良かったか？」  
冗談のつもりで聞いたグリッソムだったが、意外なことにサラは素直に頷いた。  
「うん・・・すごく」  
彼が一瞬言葉に詰まったのを見て、彼女は楽しそうに笑った。  
「知らなかった？」  
「さあ・・・他の男と比べる機会など無いからな」  
笑って答えながら、ふと気になって次の言葉を言おうとしたとき、  
「だめ」  
突然サラが遮った。  
「ん？」  
「"他のこと"も上手かどうかは、聞いても言わないから、絶対」  
グリッソムは唇をとがらせた。なぜバレた。  
「ダメ？」  
「ダメ」  
サラの返事は容赦が無かった。  
仕方ないので、グリッソムは別の要求をすることにした。  
「それじゃあ、その上手なのを、もう一度いかが？」  
そう言って顔を寄せたとき、しかしサラは仰け反って避けた。  
「キスだけ？」  
「・・・ダメ？」  
「ダメ」  
サラの返事は、やはり、容赦が無かった。  
グリッソムは迷ったが、彼はその時、満足していた。先ほどたっぷり時間をかけて愛し合ったばかりだ。今は目先のキスを取ることにした。  
「じゃ、それでいい」  
グリッソムが少し拗ねたようにそう言うと、サラは自ら体を起こし、彼に口づけた。  
そのまま数分間、言葉のない会話を交わした。それからしばらく、他愛のない会話をして、やがてどちらともなく眠りに落ちた。  
だからなんともハッピーな目覚めだったのだが、結局そのキスを思い出して、彼はやるせなくなってしまったのだった。  
だから、彼女のせいだ。  
時折、彼女への思いが、彼女の笑顔や甘い声に、制御出来ないほどに溢れそうになる。長年自らの気持ちを認めようとしないで抑え込んできた、その反動なのだろうか。  
とはいえ、歯止めがきかないのは、少々困る。彼女が嫌がるようになったら元も子もない。  
大人げなかった。反省しよう。  
さて、お姫様のご機嫌はシャワーだけで良くなるだろうか。  
朝食でも、用意しておこう。  
グリッソムはベッドを下りて寝室を出た。

* * *

ちょっとだけおまけが続きます。/An extra chapter is coming.

AN2 : S8#12(第七の地獄)のカットシーンは、DVD に収録されています（米国版のみ？）。キャサリンがグリッソムの家を歩き回って探索して、グリッソムとサラの若い頃のツーショット写真を見つけるというものです。


	2. side:Greg

Episode 02 : Kiss me

Rating : K

* * *

Chapter2 : side:Greg

グレッグはキャサリンからの呼び出しの電話を受け、向かったロッカールームで、目当ての人物を発見した。  
「サラ」  
「・・・ああ、おはよ、グレッグ」  
グレッグはちょっと顔をしかめた。  
彼女らしくなく、なんだか冴えない挨拶だった。  
「キャサリンから呼び出し。ヘルプに来いってさ」  
「・・・そう」  
なんとなく動きが緩慢に見える。  
ジャケットを脱ぐサラを見ていて、ふと、グレッグは首元の赤い何かの痕に気付いた。  
虫刺されか何かだろうか？ 髪が揺れて、すぐにその痕は見えなくなった。  
「運転、するでしょ？」  
「・・・ええ」  
どことなく覇気が無い。具合でも悪いのだろうか？  
少し心配しながら、サラと車へ向かうグレッグだった。

「サラ、信号、青だよ」  
現場へ向かう車中で、助手席のグレッグは心配そうにサラを見た。  
サラは慌てて信号を確認し、車を出した。  
「大丈夫？」  
「・・・何が？」  
「さっきも曲がるとこ、間違えたし」  
良く行く通りなのに、サラは角を通り過ぎてしまった。  
答えようとしたサラが、欠伸をこらえたのに気づいて、グレッグは首をかしげた。  
「寝不足なの？」  
「・・・まあね」  
不機嫌そうに答えたサラが、長々と溜め息をついた。  
グレッグはぎょっとしてサラを見た。  
彼女が不機嫌なことには驚かない。そういうことは良くあった。  
彼が驚いたのは、サラの溜め息が、妙に気怠く色っぽく感じたからだ。これは彼女にしてはとても珍しいことだ。彼女の名誉のために言うと、彼女自身が色っぽくないわけではない。  
グレッグの脳裏に、先ほど見かけた赤い痕が浮かんだ。首筋の、赤い何かの痕跡。  
ああ、そういうことか。  
グレッグは突然、にやにやと笑った。  
「分かった。彼氏が、寝かせてくれなかったんでしょ？」  
「は！？」  
サラはすごい勢いでグレッグを振り返り、  
「ば、馬鹿なこと言わないで」  
思い切り顔をしかめて言った。  
しかしその顔が一気に赤く染まるのを見て、グレッグはどうやら読みが当たったと確信した。  
彼女がこう言う話題を、自分自身が絡んだ恋愛話を苦手にしていることは、とっくに知っている。  
彼はこういうことで彼女をからかうのは常だった。  
「少し前から、噂だよ？君に彼氏が出来たって」  
「な、なぜそんな噂になるのよ」  
「だって最近、定時で帰ろうとすることがあるし」  
「それだけで？」  
グレッグは肩をすくめた。彼にとっては、それだけではなかった。  
なんというか、最近時々、彼女が綺麗になったと感じていたのだ。もちろん、グレッグには、彼女に対していくつかのフィルターがあることは分かっている。  
しかしだからこそ、この可愛い友人の変化には敏感だった。  
「か、彼氏なんていないから」  
言いつのる彼女に、グレッグは首元を指さして言った。  
「だって、その首筋の赤いの。キスマークでしょ？」  
その鮮やかな色は、未だその色を保っていると言うことは、とても近い時間に付けられたと言うことだ。つまり、仕事に来る直前に違いない。  
「うそ」  
サラが慌てて首筋に手をあてがった。  
寸分違わず、グレッグが見つけたその痕の上に。  
つまり、どこにそれが付いているか、彼女に自覚があるということだ。  
グレッグは笑った。  
「そう、そこ。自覚あるんだね」  
サラはしまったという顔をした。そしてグレッグを睨み付けた。  
が、すぐに諦めたように、溜め息をついた。今度はあまり色っぽくなかったので、グレッグは実はホッとした。先ほどのようなのを連続して聞かされては、彼の気がおかしくなりそうだ。  
「どんな人？以前言ってた、ずっと片思いしてるって人？」  
サラは眉をひそめた。そんな話したっけ、と思っていることは手に取るように分かった。  
「・・・さあね」  
不機嫌そうにサラが答える。グレッグは身を乗り出した。  
「違うの？」  
「さあね」  
「なんだっけ、変人だけど優しくておっきな人、だっけ？」  
サラは明らかに動揺したようだった。瞬きが多くなっていた。  
「ねえ、グレッグ」  
「なんだい？」  
「あたしに彼が出来たってこと、みんなには言わないで」  
その声色は、とても不安の色が強かった。グレッグはからかいモードを少し引っ込めた。  
「でも、もうみんな噂してるよ？」  
「あなたがあたしから聞いたって事実として吹聴するのと、噂話でとどまるのは、違うわ」  
「まあね」  
「・・・お願い」  
サラの声は小さかった。グレッグは少し真顔になった。彼女は怯えているようだった。  
相手が誰かバレるのが、怖いのだろうか？  
「もしかして、僕たちも知ってる人？」  
「・・・それには答えない」  
「内緒なの？」  
「言わない」  
「ふぅん」  
グレッグは乗り出した体を座席に深く戻した。  
「分かった。誰にも言わない」  
「・・・ありがと。信じてる」  
「ボク、結構口は堅いよ？」  
「そうだっけ？」  
「ひどいなあ」  
グレッグは少しむくれた。サラはホッとしたように笑っていた。  
「君に彼氏が出来たの、お祝いしたいけど」  
「そういうの、いいから」  
「お互い、いい人出来たら奢ろうねって約束したじゃん」  
「・・・そんな約束したっけ？」  
案外薄情な女性だなあ、とグレッグは肩を落とした。  
確かに、少し飲んだときだったけど。  
「誰かは聞かないからさ。今度、奢らせて」  
グレッグが言うと、サラはちらりと彼を見て、小さく笑った。  
「分かった」  
「よし、決まり。あ、そこ左折だよ」  
サラがハンドルを切るのを見ながら、グレッグは考えた。  
ふーむ。  
内緒にしたいなら、やはりみんなが知っている人物だろうな。  
ラボの人間には思えない。警察関係者だろうか？刑事、警官・・・うーん、違う気がする。親しくしている刑事はみな相手がいるか、いなくてもかなり年上だ。ブラス警部とか。あり得ない。  
不倫という可能性もあるけれど、秘密にしたいと言うことはその線もなくはないだろうが、サラのモラル観的にそういうことはしなさそうだった。道を外れるくらいなら、彼女は片思いのままで貫こうとするだろう。可能性がゼロのつらい片思いが諦められないと聞いたときは、不倫の可能性を若干感じたが、叶ったのだとしたら、今は問題が無くなっているか、それとは別の人、ということになる。  
あと仕事がらみでみんなが知っている可能性があるとすれば、法曹関係者になる。最も接点が多いのは検事だ。裁判で容疑者を有罪にするために、綿密に打ち合わせを重ねることがある。そういううちに、そういうことが起こってもおかしくはない。あとは裁判官、判事、弁護士といったところか。  
判事は令状を出してもらったり接点はなくはない。ただ基本的には刑事が要求するし、ほぼ裁判で会うだけだ。あとは裁判所職員、書記官・・・ふむ、挙げればきりが無いな。  
グレッグは溜め息をつき、ふと、思いついた。弁護士はどうだろう。  
弁護士とは、自分たち捜査官は基本的に、敵対関係だ。取調べ中、裁判中、とにかくやり合う間柄だ。  
だからこそ、秘密にしたい、というのがリアリティがあった。本来は敵同士なのに、実は付き合ってます、は、同僚達に対して、確かにばつが悪い。  
そうだ、弁護士に違いない。  
グレッグは、この推理をしばらく楽しむことにした。

まったく予想が外れていることを、「灯台もと暗し」という諺の真実味を、彼が思い知るのは、もう少し後のことである。

* * *

End.

AN : こんな感じで、各エピソードの途中や終わりに、「side:XX」として GS 以外の視点での小話をちょくちょく挟んでいく予定です。


End file.
